


Mosquito bites

by DanaKScully



Category: The X files, The X-Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKScully/pseuds/DanaKScully
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for a friend. I was running a fever and I'm sure it's not the best I can do, but it came out of a need of sweetness and feels for MSR.I hope you guys like my short night delirium.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xstauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstauren/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for a friend. I was running a fever and I'm sure it's not the best I can do, but it came out of a need of sweetness and feels for MSR.  
> I hope you guys like my short night delirium.

> _I love you like I've never felt the pain._

Scully was still asleep when Mulder opened his eyes. The room was dark and silent, and he felt like he was home for the first time in years. He took a deep breath without getting up, slowly, in order not to wake his partner. His naked chest felt the cold outside the sheets, but he didn't notice. He walked towards the window and looked outside. The sun was still hidden and not a soul was outside the dirty motel room they had rented for the night.

 

> _"Hi."_
> 
> _"I want you to look at something."_
> 
> _"Come on in."_

Mulder looked to the bed, where the love of his life rested peacefully. A little smile appeared on his face. He walked towards the bed again, and tenderly caressed her cheek, while brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

 

> _"What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to."_

During the first half of his life he had been alone. His only support had been himself; that, and the knowledge that he was doing the right thing for the right purposes. Proving the existence of extraterrestrial life was only a way of getting closer to his sister. All he ever wanted was to get her back. A little part of him knew that one of the reasons was that he didn't want to be alone anymore. But then, someone appeared. Someone who was right and honest, someone who wanted the truth as bad as he did, someone with an open mind and gorgeous red hair and spirit. 

 

> _"Scully, you're the only one I trust."_

A sigh came out of his mouth sooner than he could realize. After a year away, he was finally home. It didn't even matter that home meant a crappy motel lost in the middle of the road. Home never meant a big house to him. Home wasn't either a warm fireplace or a big bunch of Christmas presents under a tree, not even a bar where everybody knows you and ask if you'll be having "same as always". Home wasn't his relatives, it wasn't a dog or a city, home wasn't even his job to him. It didn't matter that they were now living on the road.

Home was her.

 

> _"Oh, it was wonderful. We just spooned up and fell asleep like little baby cats. Isn't that right, honeybunch?"_
> 
> _"That's right, poopyhead."_

His chest still felt somehow a pressure, so heavy that he could easily be crying of anxiety. It wasn't a sad kind of pressure, though. It was just the nervous feeling of finally releasing the weight of the world from his shoulders. It was the amount of tension that he'd felt during the last year brutally leaving him, at last. It was fear, but it was also happiness. A while ago he would have always preferred to leave her, to go away as long as it kept her safe.

Nowadays, not even a tsunami would have managed to make him take a single step in any direction that didn't lead to her. They both had experienced separation, and it was worse than any kind of hurricane.

 

> _"As I cross to face you and look at you incomplete, hoping that you will forgive me for not making the rest of the journey with you."_

Scully made a quiet sound from the bed, still sleepy at first. Suddenly she seemed to realize where she was and an anxious loud question came out of her before she could even help it.

"Mulder? Mulder, where are you?"

Her voice was trembling. Half a second later, Mulder was already there.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere, Scully, not this time."

She hugged him for a long, long time, while a lonely tear streamed down her face. Ten minutes later, she said only one word.

"Dana."

 

> _"I'm lonely, Dana, uncertain of my ability to live like this. I want to come home. To you, and to William."_

"What?"

"Say Dana, Fox. You've never called me Dana. Only when the situation was sad or weird, but I've never heard you say my name. Not happily anyway."

"But, Dana..." she relaxed to the sound of his voice and surrendered even more to the hug. "...haven't you heard that names are not really important?", she buried her face on his shoulder, making him lie with her so the hug wouldn't break. "I could call you anything, you'd still be the same thing to me." 

"What is that?"

A loud laugh escaped from Mulder's thoat.

"Oh, brother."

 

> _"So, what are they?"_
> 
> _"Mosquito bites."_


End file.
